


The True Power of a Superhero

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: This one is very short and a little different than what I usually do. I imagined a little speech that Amelia could give while going to meetings. It’s about addiction, but much more than that, it’s about people who struggle everyday to get better. No matter if it’s about drugs or anxiety or mental illness. It’s for those people who keep fighting.
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 4





	The True Power of a Superhero

“So I’m here because… Well, you know why I’m here. The thing is… human nature is complicated. We want to love, to nurture. We crave recognition at ours jobs and we thrive at what we do. And yet, it’s still not enough for most of us. So we choose to dull the pain and we throw ourselves into artificial paradises that just destroy who we are. We retreat into ourselves. So we don’t feel anymore. But then, we hit rock bottom and we get up. And we fall again, and it starts all over. We go all the way into the ground once more, because everything is so freaking hard. And because people die. All the time. For anything. Babies, brothers, best friends… Husbands to be… And really, anything else can also just suck us back in. Most people would find us weak for even falling in the first place. When it’s actually the strongest to be able to still get up everytime and pick up the pieces. Life keeps punching but we still dream and try to do better. That’s freaking strong. Each moment that we don’t give up. Because for people like us ? That’s everything. We defeat our own thoughts every day and we don’t let go. No mere mortals can do that. Only freaking superheroes. And I am a freaking superhero. We all are. As long as we have hope. Because that is the true power of a superhero.”


End file.
